


Exchanging Gifts

by Not Applicable (not_applicable)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Cock Rings, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_applicable/pseuds/Not%20Applicable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briton wanted, "Rhodey makes Tony wear a cock ring and Tony gets super loud, whiny and desperate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchanging Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greatbriton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbriton/gifts).



> Read/share on [on Tumblr](http://notfknapplicable.tumblr.com/post/109074269835/exchanging-gifts-rhodey-tony)!

“Did you _make_ this?”

Rhodey chuckled and kept unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't answer the question. He figured it was obvious.

“I think you did.” Tony stood at the full-length mirror in Rhodey's bedroom, glancing back to Rhodey on the bed occasionally but mostly just staring at himself. “Yeah, you did. Of course you did.” He was naked except for a ring made of shining, seamless metal circling his erect cock and his balls. Moonlight glinted on the metal in the dim light of the room as Rhodey undressed on the bed. “A-plus craftsmanship, babe. Great fit, too.” Tony wrapped a hand around himself and ran it from base to tip, hissing and grinning at Rhodey in the mirror as he wiggled out of his boxers and finally stood.

“Don't get ahead of yourself, Tone,” Rhodey said. “That's why I made the damned thing in the first place.” Tony scoffed but he still strolled over, rolling his eyes and probably trying his best to look as enticing as possible in the moonlight that filtered in, mixing with the lamplight and painting Tony shades of blue and pale gold. Blue light bounced off of the cockring and Tony's eyes as he pressed himself along the front of Rhodey, kissing his neck before kissing his lips, and he went willingly when Rhodey's hands gripped his thighs to pick him up. Tony wrapped his legs around Rhodey's waist and they kissed deeply as Rhodey sat down on the bed with them, and Tony followed as Rhodey crawled backwards to the headboard before relaxing into the overstuffed mattress, his arms around Tony. They kissed again, slowly and carefully as if to make up for the weeks that had passed since their last night together, and Rhodey could feel Tony arching his hips back and forth on top of him to make their bodies brush together obscenely. The head of Rhodey's cock slid between his cheeks and pressed against his hole, making Tony moan, and the sound rumbled down Rhodey's throat and into his chest as his tongue greedily tasted Tony's mouth.

“Fuck,” Tony breathed, and he arched back at Rhodey more. “Fuck me, come on, Rhodey.” Tony's cock was rock hard and burning hot against Rhodey's stomach, and Rhodey took one hand and eased his fingers between Tony's cheeks, brushed in light, slow circles that were enough to get Tony squirming on top of him. “Don't tease, you fucker,” Tony breathed, drawing a quiet chuckle from Rhodey, “not when I've got this thing on.”

“Too much for you already?” Rhodey asked. Rhodey slid from beneath Tony to kneel behind him, one hand carelessly opening a bottle of lube as Tony got on his knees and rested his upper body against the bed, his ass high in the air as he presented himself to Rhodey. Tony was mumbling smartassed responses to Rhodey's smartassed question while lubed fingertips teased his asshole again before dipping inside without much resistance after so many years. Tony grunted and reared back, so eager, his body hot around Rhodey's fingers, squeezing at him, trying to take as much as he could from the simple contact of Rhodey's hand. Rhodey curled his fingers to make Tony moan and squeeze around him again, and Rhodey could see the cockring drawing Tony's balls taut, his cock probably thick and red already. Rhodey withdrew his fingers from Tony's ass, making him gasp as they brushed past the metal cockring so Rhodey could give Tony's balls a firm squeeze before wrapping his hand around Tony's cock, hot and pulsing against his palm, and slick at the tip already.

“Fuck, Tony,” Rhodey said as he let go of Tony to sloppily slick up his own cock, now throbbing and hard as well. Rhodey sat back and squatted on legs, and he used his hands to guide Tony's ass down to him. Tony pushed his hands into the mattress and sat up as Rhodey's cock met his ass and pressed inside of him smoothly, not stopping until Tony's ass rested fully in the hollow of Rhodey's lap. Tony shivered when Rhodey ran his hands up and then down the smooth expanse of his back, then around to Tony's front to pull him back against him, their bodies flush together, Rhodey's cock buried inside of Tony to the root. Rhodey was holding Tony's hands and kissing his neck, savoring the smell of Tony's skin and the tight heat of his body, and his moan creaked embarrassingly when Tony slowly arched up and then back down, easing him in and out in short, shallow, slow thrusts. Rhodey rested his chin on Tony's shoulder and peeked down the plane of his torso to his cock, red and curved up towards his belly, the tip shining and bobbing in the light as Tony fucked Rhodey as best he could in their position. Rhodey leaned back a bit and nudged Tony forward, putting some distance between them, and Tony pressed his palms into the mattress again and moved with Rhodey, bringing his ass back to meet Rhodey's hips with each thrust.

Rhodey kissed the soft skin between Tony's shoulderblades and rested his face there as he thrust his hips up, his body thumping firmly into Tony's as his partner leaned forward and arched his hips up more, moving faster and resisting as Rhodey held onto Tony's hips tight, trying to slow him down.

“Tony, cool your jets, man,” Rhodey huffed, already getting winded himself, but he wasn't the one in this duo who needed a custom-made cockring.

“Been like a month,” Tony gasped, and the bed was started to squeak now as he brought his ass down into Rhodey's lap. “I got this ring on – come on, Rhodey, fuck me, I need you to, babe.”

“It's been two weeks,” Rhodey said, and he cut himself off because he had to grit his teeth against Tony's ministrations, his body getting carried away once again due to his impatience, and Rhodey could see Tony's gaze getting distant and heard his moan getting weak, and he peeked around to see Tony's cock dribbling a steady stream as it stood rigid and helpless out from his body. Tony's movements were steady and thoughtless now as he fucked Rhodey, and Rhodey was tempted to get lost in it too as he thrust back at Tony's gasping body, but then again they'd only been at it for maybe five minutes, and both of them were tired of it always being over so quickly. Rhodey knew that Tony could come in the next thirty seconds if they kept it up like this, and he didn't spend hours at the lathe making homemade sex toys for nothing.

“You got the ring on for a reason,” Rhodey said, and when he began to slow down, Tony turned to toss a downright dirty look over his shoulder. “Turn over.”

Tony's put-out expression lightened up as he lay on his back, and Rhodey hitched up Tony's hips to inch his thighs beneath them, letting Tony's legs hook into the crooks of Rhodey's arms. Rhodey rocked his hips forward and looked down to watch himself slide back into his lover, as slowly as the first time, but then Tony wrapped his legs around Rhodey's hips tightly and ground his hips into him, making Rhodey squint and curse, _so_ fucking impatient.

“Hey, hey, slow down...” Rhodey pushed the words out from around his teeth because even though he looked forward to the day that they could have sex for longer than five minutes, Tony's desperation still drove him wild. There was always a certain point where romance went out of the window with Tony and coming became his objective, but even then it was still in some way about _them_ – their hands, their lips, Rhodey's cock and Tony's ass, their eyes and the bed doing the talking while Tony's mouth rattled off nonsense that never really totaled up to anything besides Tony begging for more, for everything.

“Can't – your fault,” Tony breathed, his eyes glazed on a point somewhere on the ceiling while he held onto Rhodey's hip with one hand while the other gestured to his cock and balls, still encircled with a so-far-quite-effective homemade cockring. “You're in for it now.” Rhodey smiled and leaned down to kiss Tony, his favorite headache, the greatest use of his paid time off, the smartest man he knew, a terrible partner at Spades, a true lover and friend, and the world's most impatient lay. The kiss gave Tony the opportunity to press their bodies together, and Rhodey himself could have come at the way Tony swooned and rabbited his hips at him, taking full advantage of the way his cock was trapped between them and leaking steadily. “Shit – _yeah_ , Rhodey, fuck me good, make me come...” Tony slid his erection between them with each forward thrust of his hips, and each time he swung back he took Rhodey's cock deep into him, all the way to the root and against a spot that made Tony forget how to speak. A hot blush was all over Tony's chest and neck, crawling up into his face – a slack, sweaty, and eye-rolling mess whose spitty mouth whined and begged and said nothing and everything all at once. “This thing on me, it's like...I need it, baby, come on, fuck me...”

“Yeah,” Rhodey breathed, and he sat back on his calves to put one of Tony's legs on his shoulder while pinning the other one down to the bed, and he leaned forward on one hand and thrust deep into Tony, making him moan and dig his short nails into the dark skin of Rhodey's hips, his own hips rising eagerly to meet Rhodey's at every thrust. “Like that? That's how you want it?” Rhodey's head was starting to get swimmy with his own need to come but he breathed deep and kept on for Tony, who was still rocking his stiff body into Rhodey's, still squeezing hard around his lover's cock as he nodded dumbly. His vacant, blissed-out eyes were pinned to Rhodey's and Tony's whole chest was blushed now, his neck, too, all of it radiating up from the still-leaking and furiously red erection.

“Christ, fuck me, please,” Tony breathed, “just fuck me, make me come, Rhodey, please, I need you to fuck me good, make me come -”

Rhodey finally wrapped his hand around Tony's cock and he froze at the touch, the sensation seeming to overwhelm Tony for a second before he began to move again with abbreviated, shallow movements, as if he could barely will his hips to move at all, his entire body tight with tension and the need for release. “Please,” Tony managed, barely audible, his eyes still on Rhodey's, and then “yes,” and then Rhodey gave two slow slides of his hand and Tony's eyes fell closed as he came on his stomach and his chest, his mouth gaping in his red face. He was burning hot and pulsing viciously around Rhodey's cock, still fucking him in the haze of his orgasm, and Rhodey screwed his eyes shut and came hard inside of Tony. Rhodey dug his fingers into Tony's hips and buried himself deep, his breath hitching in his throat as his hips stuttered at the stiff, orgasmic body beneath his. And when Rhodey's eyes opened he saw Tony covered in sweat with his skin still red and his cock spent but not even standing down, and he was smiling, too.

 

* * *

  

“So how'd you like the ring?” Rhodey asked later that night after another tumble, showers, and dinner.

Tony glanced up from his tablet and snorted, and he turned his it around to show Rhodey digital blueprints for an item so simple that blueprints really weren't necessary, but leave it to Tony to overcomplicate everything. “Workin' on the specs for yours right now,” he said.


End file.
